Endings and Beginnings
by nymphik13
Summary: Its been some time since Asuma's death, how are things for the Konoha ninjas especially for Ino... Read and find out,, mostly KibaIno,,, I suck in summaries R&R... I DON"T OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS! Discontinued
1. Starting Point

**Endings and Beginnings**

Chapter 1: Starting point

"_It's been a long time since I've felt this sad."_ A certain blonde kunoichi said to herself.

"_It's been 8 months since Asuma-sensei's death, it's as if everyone has moved on." _

Feeling a little devastated on remembering how useless she had been.

"_I could have had the opportunity to heal him, if I didn't let my feelings get in the way. Urgh! Why do I have to be such a weakling! I am never useful, not to anyone, not even to myself... I'm just a vain, useless kunoichi, who had best not been a ninja."_

Ino had been wandering into her thoughts when...

"Hi Ino! Good day isn't it." Said a cheerful friend of hers, it was nice to see familiar faces in times of great despair to take her mind off her guilt.

"Good day too Chouji, where are you off to?"

"Jogging. " He panted from the exercise. "I am keeping my promise. I wouldn't want him to get disappointed. I better go now so I can get back at home before lunch."

She gave him a smile, "Haha, good luck with that, have fun."

Ino was amazed at the differences she saw, now that Asuma-sensei was gone. It was quite weird, but it seemed as though things were getting better for her teammates. Chouji has been jogging every once in awhile, although Ino has to admit it might take a long time before he loses all his body fat, after all Chouji still had a big appetite. Shikamaru you might ask? Well his not such a lazy ass as before. He now helps Iruka-sensei in developing some Konoha kids' talent into becoming a great ninja. Shikamaru wanted to follow Asuma-sensei's footsteps. Ino was quite happy with her teammates' improvements, but she was a bit insecure for she knew she was the only one left behind. She wasn't quite sure if she made as much improvement after Asuma has passed.

"_I'm going to try my best Asuma-sensei, I will try to change for the better, and make you proud. I'm so motivated that I will start doing something good right at this moment."_ Ino said to herself. Though, she wasn't quite sure on how she was going to change her fate, but probably fate might just do that for her...

"URGH! Can you tell me again why I have to do this?"

Team 8 was gathered outside of Kurenai's apartment. Kiba was about to explode by the thought of walking into the flower shop with all the flowers' "girly scent" that made him sneeze. Kiba actually thought Naruto's fart smelled better than flowers. Urgh, he had never like flowers. It just made him sneeze and made his nose runny and itchy, even poor Akamaru detested flowers. One flower is okay but thousands of them? That would be suicide. Not in a million years was he gonna walk into a flower shop.

"But Kiba-kun... I have to assist Kurenai-sensei she's giving birth remember?" Hinata said quietly. She was always a shy and quiet girl, and that sometimes annoyed him.

"I understand, I'm just wondering why Shino doesn't have to do it. I mean he doesn't have a sensitive nose and he practically covers himself up. I bet he wouldn't smell a thing under those layers of clothes he wore, maybe only his stink. I mean seriously why not him." He whined. Kiba was totally burning up. He had a point, he knew that. The only problem is proving to the others that he was right. But Shino was always the clever one, he can easily get out of this maze. Kiba was aware of that.

"I told you, every time I see flowers I remember bees, and you know I hate bees."

As expected of Shino. Urgh! He doesn't even know if Shino was smirking or keeping a poker face underneath those layers of clothes. He and Hinata never knew what facial expressions Shino had under those clothes, but they knew that he had a poker face most of the time, if not all.

"Fine." Kiba said quite annoyed and finally giving up, he knew he wasn't gonna win this battle. As he started to walk away to the flower shop's direction, he only stopped and turned his back to say to them...

"But this is the last favor that I will do to ya' ll.. Got it?" with that he and Akamaru scampered off to the "Yamanaka Flower Shop".

At this moment he was sure he was going to face hell. And blamed fate for giving Shino the brain he didn't have. He wasn't stupid but knew when it comes to Shino he didn't stand a chance. Not even to Naruto who was as thick-headed as the "Great Wall of China", seemed even smarter than he was. Fate could only know. If Fate was a person, Kiba could have chewed its head off for being so unfair, Grrr. He wanted to be a dog, Fate provoke him to wish it, but could have Fate had something in store? If so, then Fate must be a busy man having to fit two different puzzles with different curves and sizes to make this destiny work.

_**Okay I know I have too many descriptions, but I wanted to express all the characters thought as accurately as I can so you would understand them. First FanFic. Please Review if you think I should continue. Spams are welcomed if It will help me improve my writing. Thanks a lot.**_


	2. A Sneezy Situation

Chapter 2: A Sneezy Situation

Even if Kiba wasn't near the flower shop, he already started sneezing. He didn't know why, flowers don't smell that bad yet they had so much effect on him like a small soldier pill had so much effect on a ninja's chakra and skills.

Kiba wondered, but it was only now that he realized that he did not know much about the other ninjas as much as he knew his teammates. It was only now that he started to realize how much the world has changed in his point of view, he wasn't a boy anymore. He knew that but he was neither a man. When he was young, being a ninja meant being a cool person, having the honor to fight for his hometown. And if you get high scores in tests and competitions, you will become a great ninja. He was a young man now; he was maturing. For him, being a ninja means proving to yourself that you deserve to have such a title.

As he looked back he felt as though he was quite a useless member of their team, sure he did great in some of his fights but his progress was slow, even Hinata was progressing better than him. He need not say more about Shino. Now he wondered if anyone feels so left behind as he is. Before he knew it his sneeze was getting worse. And he knew he was getting nearer the "Yamanaka Flower Shop".

Ino was idling around, when she heard a loud sneeze. A sneeze that wasn't a familiar to her but she knew it was a sneeze of a young boy, maybe not too young maybe at the same age as her.

"ACHOOO!"

She knew the person was getting nearer for his sneeze was louder and becoming more aggressive. Until the stranger was in full view it was then that she realized that it was Inuzuka Kiba. No wonder, she never sees him around her neighborhood. He probably detests flowers because of his nose. Come to think of it she doesn't even know Kiba that much, sure they had been batch mates and they live at the same village, yet it was as if he was a stranger to her.

"Oh, hi Ino" The dog-nin sneezed deeply, "got any flowers there?"

Hello? Wasn't it obvious he just walked in a flower shop? Of course there are flowers! But, probably he had been sneezing his nose out that his common sense flew out with those sneezes.

"ACHOOO!"

Ino was suddenly brought back to her senses, and innocently asked...

"For whom?" probably a love interest, Ino thought.

"It's for Kurenai-sensei." He said periodically with a sneeze.

Ino suddenly became interested. Why would Kiba give flowers to Kurenai-sensei?

"Why?!?" she asked a little too excited.

"Why do you have to ask?!? ACHOO!"

Ino could guessed Kiba was annoyed, probably he was eager to get out of the flower shop to spare his nose. But hello? Would a question kill him? I mean honestly would he be wasting his blood on a question? I think not, probably, given the circumstances that it is his nose and a few saliva.

"Would it kill you if I ask?" Ino answered back with the same annoyed tone as Kiba.

"ACHOOO!(sniff)"

"Fine, she's giving birth right now. AAACHOOO!"

Ino was suddenly frozen to the ground. She was excited and quite annoyed at the same time of why Kiba was so slow in informing her. Doesn't the boy know the importance of time? Ino just grabbed a wonderful and carefully arranged bouquet of white and yellow roses. She then removed her apron, letting it fall to the ground, and jump over the counter.

"Oh, here's the payment…" Kiba said lazily still having the sneezes, clearly the flowers had a great effect on him.

"Oh, you idiot!" Ino yelled and grabbed Kiba's hand. They both ran out of the Flower shop, with Akamaru trotting behind.

"Uhm, Ino I think you are forgetting something, oh I don't know, maybe your mind? I mean robbers might go in your shop, smart ass! Why are you running anyway?"

So this was how Inuzuka Kiba was like, a loud mouthed boy. Humph, she'll show him that when it comes to the battle of talk-backs, she will be the victor.

"Hello? Kurenai-sensei is giving birth, and if your mind is still slow enough to understand that it is also Asuma's baby, and probably my team and I are excited in seeing Asuma's child. I mean, how foolish of you not to inform us beforehand! You know that Asuma was like a father to us." Ino said with pride trying to make Kiba guilty, she thought she'd done well, but then again, Kiba had a clever mouth as well...

"Sorry, I wasn't trained to be a ninja in order to become a messenger and a fortune teller. Am I now?"

Ino was a bit startled. It had been a while since a boy talk-backed at her. Her teammates didn't argue with her much, for Shikamaru was too lazy and Chouji was too busy eating that whenever she speaks, they never bothered to disagree with her, they just followed her.

"Urgh, just help me fetch Shikamaru and Chouji".

Then Ino let go of Kiba while running. Kiba surely wasn't expecting that Ino would let him go at that instant, he fell off balance. And even if he was used to bruises it still hurt you know. Ino suddenly notice that no one was following her, she suddenly stopped and noticed that Kiba had stopped 20 meters from her, and he was dusting off the dust the accumulated on his clothes because of his fall. This made Ino annoyed, was he not concerned of the time? After Kiba seemed content and was at ease that there was no more dust on his clothes he walked calmly with his arms over his head and Akamaru following behind. Ino was clearly displeased.

"Why are you wasting time?!? I told you to hurry up and help me inform Chouji and Shikamaru about Kurenai-sensei's baby!" Ino yelled.

"Why the Hell would I do that?" Kiba screamed back.

"Urgh! Because I said so." Ino was clearly mad, but what made her even more mad, was the fact that Kiba didn't care.

"Tsk, are you the Hokage that I am obligated to obey you?"

Ino was clearly mad at Kiba partly because of his arrogance but more on the fact that he was right. Ino never like it when others say she was wrong. The more she didn't like it when she realizes that it was she that was wrong.

"Urgh! Fine have it your own way!" Ino said and jumped up the roofs of the houses and went her way.

Kiba just walked slowly with Akamaru on his heels and sighed...

"Humph, women. They are so unpredictable."

Maybe Fate was a woman, for she too was unpredictable. Kiba thought for a moment about the fact that it might be true, yet he didn't want to keep on thinking. It'll hurt his brain even more.

_**Thanks…. for reading**_

_**Reviews and Spams are welcome**_


	3. Medical Attention part 1

Chapter 3: Medical Attention (Part 1)

When Kiba arrived, his team was waiting outside the delivery room, even team Gai was there.

Hinata approach him and asked...

"Where are the flowers Kiba-kun?"

This annoyed Kiba, come on really? Didn't they notice that he was late? Were flowers really more important than him? Oh come on! Why couldn't Hinata's first question be like this, "Oh Kiba-kun, what took you so long? Are you alright? We were worried about you." I mean, after that question he might just feel a little bit better, and not be more annoyed.

"Kiba why were you late?" Lee asked energetically, thank goodness Lee was there. At least someone cared, unlike his "so called friends" that made him go to Hell.

"Well, let me see, I was stuck in a flower Shop that seemed like an eternity, because a certain anorexic girl had asked so many questions, and I couldn't have bought flowers if I didn't answered her. Oh and yeah, that girl dragged me out of the shop as fast as lightning then like a piece of paper she threw me on the ground without even warning that paper. And went away without saying sorry.(long pause to catch his breath because he was talking too fast)Did I mention I got bruises and probably because of them it was agonizing to walk all the way here?"

Kiba was thankful that he was able to let out his sentiments. A long awkward silence and a cold breeze seemed to pass between them, and everyone looked confuse. Finally, Gai-sensei whispered to them...

"Was he talking about Ino?"

Gai-sensei asked trying to be careful, so that Kiba wouldn't hear. Yet he was unsuccessful.

"Like duh? She's the only girl that looked like a bone. (pale and skinny as one)." Kiba answered.

" ...so where's the flowers?" asked Shino.

If anyone say the word "flower" again , Kiba was sure he was going to explode. He was about to answer when...

"Here are the Flowers!"

Speaking of the devil, here she comes.

"So where's the baby?" Ino asked quite excited.

"Had just come out!" announced Sakura, clearly she had been in the delivery room wearing gloves, a surgical suit and a mask.

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?" asked Ino before anyone could ask.

"You'll soon find out, for now we must let Kurenai-sensei rest, she was clearly exhausted. I got to go and arrange the birth certificate."

Sakura walked into the hallway and headed to the counter. Team 10 sat down the benches, except for Ino who was trying to peek inside the delivery room. Kiba was annoyed and yelled out to her.

"If you're not careful there, ya'll hit your head when that door opens."

"_Come to think of it, having a bump on your face won't change a thing about your looks." _Thought Kiba, yet of course he still had manners and did not blurt it out to the group.

Ino faced him and raised an eyebrow; she also had her arms crossed below her chest, with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Oh, you're here." She said clearly unhappy to see him.

"Yeah I'm here, I thought time was gold I even walked like a snail, yet it seems as though I've arrived here first. Well, that ain't a mystery now isn't it? You might notice that you were sweating on your way here and had to "freshen" yourself up, didn't you? That maybe the reason why you consider time as valuable, with your vain habits you'll be needing all the time you can get."

Kiba smirk, he knew he had done well in embarrassing Ino and could notice some of the people were holding back their laughs. _"Hahaha, serves ya right."_ Kiba thought to himself.

Ino approach him closer as if they were the only people there, and flipped her hair when she was near enough, and said to him....

"Just because I look good and you don't, doesn't mean I spent a lot of time making myself look good. As a matter of fact, I didn't have to try. You are just too embarrassed that you look like you slept in dirt, that you are trying to embarrass someone else." Ino then turned her back and paused to look at Kiba...

"Your insults were clever. It just so happens I am smarter than you."

Ino said and then smirk. This made Kiba really angry at her. He didn't care if she was a girl, no one can tell him those insults. He quickly stood up as if to say something back to Ino, but it looks like fate was on his side this time.

"Grrr... What did you say to me?!?"

"Awrf!Grrr!" Akamaru joined his master.

"I said you look liked a-''

"Boink" the delivery room door opened and hit Ino real hard that she fell to the ground. Everyone couldn't help, but laughed out loud.

"Told ya you'll hit your head." Kiba couldn't help but add insult to injury that Ino was experiencing. Literally…

"Uhm, sorry Ino. I just went in to get some papers in the delivery room, I didn't know you were there." said Sakura apologetically.

"Don't ya worry about it, we hope it knock some sense into her." Kiba spoke.

Ino stood up and neaten her outfit.

"Why on earth did you plan to walk out of that door anyway? Bill board head?!?"

Ino was clearly mad at the same time embarrassed. She was doing well on getting back on Kiba but that stupid door just has to open.

"I decided to go out this door because I wanted to inform you all that Hokage-sama will be coming here to visit Kurenai-sensei."

"_Oh, so you ruined my moment just to inform us that Hokage-sama was coming? What difference would it made if she didn't tell us, I mean when Hokage-sama comes she comes. Real smart Sakura, real smart." _

Ino couldn't help but be mad at Sakura for ruining her moment.

"Thank you Sakura-chan for informing us." Lee said as he stood up.

Sakura smiled, made her goodbyes and went her way. When Sakura was gone, Kiba couln't help but insult Ino more, while his victory was still fresh, or rather the door's victory.

"So Ino, how does it feel to fall on the ground, your brain hurts doesn't it. (Long pause as if to show sympathy) It probably hurt because you finally got some sense knock into you. Hahaha!"

Ino didn't get the joke, it wasn't that funny, but even though, it was still an insult.

"Hahaha, real mature, picking on girl. Wow you've got talent Kiba. Does that run in your family, the attitude of being rude? Well I'm not surprised at all, since you use dogs as weapons and share common characteristics with them you probably share the same attitude too. I feel sorry for you, for you have the manners of a dog."

"Now ya look here Ino, you're about to get a new nickname and its mountain face, cause I don't care if you're a girl I'm gonna beat you up till your face are full with bumps. I think I'll be doing you a favour if I do that, at least it'll seem you have meat under that skin not just skin and bones."

Ino was annoyed she was not that skinny. She practically considers herself as fit.

"I'm not that skinny!" she answered back.

"Have you looked into a mirror?"

Ino was burning up, and the whole group could notice it. It was as if they were the only ones there, but no one tried to reprimand them, it was too amusing having to watch two strangers fight.

"He does have a point." whispered Shikamaru to Chouji.

Unfortunately Ino heard him, and gave him a look that says "I'll deal with you later". Shikamaru just gulped and thought how tiring it would be to fight with Ino.

Just then Naruto arrived...

"Hey guys!"

Chapter three is here! I don't know how many people read this but since I'm already done with this chap I thought I should post this,,, Thanks for **animal loving girl** for reviewing … It means a lot,, I'll just update if I have more reviews cuz my parents don't know that I write stories they'll be so angry when they find out… Thanks ( Once again spams are accepted)


	4. Medical Attention part 2

Part 2

When Naruto arrived he was a little uncomfortable with the people in there. Kiba was standing up and had a look on his face like he was about to bite, Akamaru was growling too. Ino was at the other side of the room with an expression on her face like she was shooting darts at Kiba. He decided to break the ice.

"So, what's up you guys it seems as though there's a battle going on here. Is there?"

Naruto waited for someone to answer.

"Right you are Naruto, you just missed it." Lee answered him for no one tried too.

"What kind of battle?" now he was curious, especially by the fact it seemed as though Ino and Kiba were mad at each other. He didn't even know that they were close. Finally, Kiba moved.

"Tsk, It was nothing really." Kiba said, while he was crossing his arms and looking down on the floor. He then sat down; relaxed his faced and let out his breath.

"Really it seems as though you and Ino were having a cold war."

It was now Ino's turn to move, she walk to the wall near the delivery room's door leaned against it, tucked her side bangs and then crossed her arms.

"It was just a fight, nothing serious... _for now_." The two last words were not heard by Naruto, Ino did it purposely so that no one would hear it. She was tired of fighting with Kiba and didn't want it to go on anymore. She was thankful Naruto came, so she had a reason to stop and let her tongue rest for a while.

"So... what was the fight about?" Naruto insisted.

No one in the room was sure if they should answer Naruto's question, and each looked desperately at one another as if trying to tell one another to answer Naruto's question, Luckily Gai-sensei spared them from their miseries and said...

"Well Naruto, as what Ino and Kiba said it was just a small fight really." With that said, Kiba and Ino were thankful for Gai-sensei, that he didn't say more. Yet Naruto was not contented, being the knuckle-head boy, he just has to satisfy his curiosity. So, he walked over to the vacant space of the bench where Hinata and Shino were sitting. He then sat beside Hinata and asked her...

"What was the fight about Hinata-chan?"

At this Hinata started too redden up like a tomato and ketchup, mixed together. She started to jumble out words as if trying to say something, and seemed as though she was confuse, on how to say what she wanted to say, and Naruto leaned closer to her so that he could understand what she was trying to say. This didn't help at all, it just worsened it...

"....Ah, ....uhm, the-the- they, ah, uhm... you, see, they-the-''

Luckily, Hinata was spared from prolonging her embarrassment when Ino shouted out...

"When is this stupid door going to open!"

Ino was losing patience she wanted to see the baby now, so that she can go home and clear her head. After all, her emotions were getting mixed up, she didn't feel comfortable there anymore, it was as if there was a sticky atmosphere that was hugging her body.

"I thought you had shut your mouth up, and finally gave way to peace, turns out you just can't keep quite long enough could ya?"

It was Kiba's voice, Ino was getting more and more familiar of Kiba's voice, it wasn't that hard to memorize though, like, try fighting with a complete stranger all day, I'm sure you're ganna get use with their voices.

"And, I thought you've shut yours too." Ino replied with a sarcastic voice.

"I wouldn't hang there if I were you, you'll get hit by that door again if you're not careful."

Ino was angry no one can tell her what to do, she had a brain you know, she'll feel it if someone is going to go out of that door this time.

"I'm am not ganna get hit by this stupid door no-"

"BOINK!" Ino was dragged by the door to the wall. Sakura then stepped outside looking confuse, and said,

"Oh I thought, Ino was here, where is she now? Anyway, Kurenai-sensei can see you now."

The crowd was suppressing their laughter, for Ino was hit by the door the second time around. When Sakura stepped forward to see why the door felt so heavy, she got goose bumps when she found out why...

"CREEEP" the door creaked, as Ino push it using her leg. She looked like a ghost setting out bad vibes. Everyone was terrified on how scary Ino looked.

"Eeeep..." Sakura whispered and gulped.

"I forgave you once (Ino said as she looked down with a thick deep voice). Now (Ino looked at Sakura eye to eye) I think this is starting get intentional. Just what is your problem billboard head, why do you keep hitting me?!? Do you wanna go out and fight cause believe me, I'm not ganna stop till that forehead of yours becomes shorter, after I slice it with my kunai!" Ino was growling at Sakura, she was aware that Sakura was stronger than her, yet she was soo mad, once again she was embarrassed by the fact that she always gets hit by the stupid door.

Though Sakura knew that she was better at fighting than Ino, she didn't want to make matters worse and wanted to settle their battles, and lamely reasoned out...

"(Gulp) Hehehe.... It wasn't my fault, it was the door's..."

Everyone laugh, it was like remembering the young Sakura. That was also a surprise for they knew Sakura was smarter than that.

"Urgh...-" before Ino could continue arguing with Sakura, Tsunade arrived.

The lady-Hokage arrived with a confused look as to why everyone was laughing and asked...

"What's this commotion all about?"

Everyone became quite, stood up then bowed, they also greeted together.

"Good Morning Lady-Hokage."

"Well? What is the commotion all about?"

"Nothing serious Hokage-sama." Sakura replied her, hoping that Hokage-same need not say more. Luckily Tsunade, believed her.

"Shizune." Tsunade called her assistant.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

"Where is Kakashi, Yamato and Sai?"

"Well, Yamato and Sai are practicing in the meadow, while its Kakashi-sensei's day-off." Shizune replied.

"Well,(dramatic pause from lady hokage) do you see him here?" clearly referring to everybody in the room, they all knew Kakashi has had the reputation of being a late comer.

"No Hokage-sama" they all replied.

"Shizune."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Do we have any available sensei for the Konoha ninja Bonding camp?"

"Uhm, no Tsunade-sama, apparently all of them wanted to have their own break too."

"Take down what I'm going to say Shizune."

"Yes ma'am!"

"As punishment to Kakashi, for being an irresponsible godfather to Kurenai and Asuma's baby, he will be sacrificing his vacation and head the Konoha Ninjas Bonding Camp."

The people that were in the room were wondering what the Konoha Ninjas' Bonding Camp all about. It was only now that they knew about it. Even, Sakura was confused.

"Uhm, excuse me lady-Hokage what is the Konoha Ninjas' Bonding Camp about?"

Tsunade just smiled and said…

"Come let us go see Kurenai."

**Okay thanks to kittyxninjas and Evane Singer for reviewing and adding me to their fave list.. it means a lot, no updates till reviews reach 10,, hehehe thanks…**


	5. Cry Baby

Cry Baby

"Oh! How are you Kurenai-sensei?" asked Ino asked .

Everyone gathered in the room. Kurenai looked happy yet it was evident that she was still tired.

"What was all that bickering about I heard awhile ago? That was the reason why I woke? I hope no one fought with each other. Was there?"

At that moment Ino became flushed in the face she was embarrassed by remembering her previous actions, Kiba just kept quite.

"Uhm, Actually-" Ino wasn't able to finish her statement Sakura continued it for her.

"Well, we were just goofing around."

Then a nurse carried the baby in her arms and gave the baby to Kurenai. Ino got excited…

"Is it a boy or a girl?!?"

"You look just like your father." Kurenai whispered to the baby.

"Well?" Ino asked again.

"Will ya stay put? We are all going to find out anyway?"

"Humph" once again Kiba ruined her good mood.

"Now, now Kiba, this is a happy time don't get angry."

"So, is the baby a boy or a girl Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinata

"Hmm, it's a boy."

"Well he sure is cute, that explains his good looks." Ino said cheerfully her good mood coming back.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Shino.

"Uhm- I don't know" Kurenai whispered while carrying her sleeping child who seems is about to wake up from the noise.

"I promise to you Kurenai-sensei that I will protect yours and Asuma-sensei's child." Promise Shikamaru.

"I'll treat him barbeques everytime he does good." Added Chouji

"And I'll teach Him how to look good and be cool. (like Sasuke-kun)." Ino remarked.

"Great if you plan Asuma-sensei's baby to join a beauty contest." Kiba pointed out clearly annoying Ino.

"Ugh, why don't you just shut the Hell up!" Ino yelled. Because of this the baby woke.

"Uwahhh!HUHUUWUAHHH!"

"Oh no!" Ino panicked, Kurenai was busy cradling the baby.

"Ssshhh…"

Ino was making funny faces hoping the baby would stop crying, but it seemed as though his cries were getting louder.

"Uhm, Ino, He can't see yet." Sakura remarked, Ino felt stupid.

"Oh, I was just- --there's no harm in trying right?"

"Now look watcha did Ino, the baby can't even stand you."

"Your also at fault with this you know, you just have to be a big jerk and insult me."

"At least, the baby didn't cry when I raised my voice to you."

"URGH! I'm soo ganna—"

"Oh, I forgot!" Naruto exclaimed in the middle of Ino and Kiba's fight and the baby was still crying.

Everyone kept quiet and turned to look at Naruto as he pulled a soft white bear from a paper bag he was carrying, that they didn't notice before for they were completely focused on Ino and Kiba's fights.

"Here Kurenai sensei, let the baby play with this, it soft and suitable for newborns, that's what the sales lady told me." Naruto said as he handed the bear to kurenai –sensei while she was holding the crying baby.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kurenai said as she gently placed the wandering hands of her baby to the soft feel of the stuffed bear. Miraculously it's as if the baby liked Naruto's gift kept quiet and tried to squeeze it.

"Oh, he looks soo cute." Ino said clearly coming back into a good mood.

"Ahm, Kurenai –sensei what will be the name of your baby." Asked TenTen

"Hmm, I'm still thinking."

"If you want why don't you just name him after Asuma, Kurenai?" Tsunade suggested.

" I'm sure he'll follow his father's footstep but not only his, he'll also need to follow his heart and the teachings of all of you in here, therefore I want him to have a name he can call his own."

"Then what will you name him?" Lee asked.

"I think I shall name him—"

Everyone waited for Kurenai's reply.

"His name shall be,… Kuma."

"Bear?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, Kuma."

"Kuma, it suits him he's cute and round like this stuff bear, I totally get it." Ino hypothesize.

"Uhm, Kurenai- sensei if you want, I'm willing to look after the bay if you're busy." Offered Hinata.

"Oh, That's soo sweet of you Hinata, Thank you."

"Hai! Me too. May I help as well?" offered Naruto.

"That's extremely kind of you Naruto, are you okay with it Hinata." Since Hinata was flushed in the face she just nodded.

" Hehee, this will be fun eh Hinata-chan, Hoy bout you Sakura-chan?"

"Nah, I have too much work here besides I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Oh, If Sakura can't do it I'm willing to—"

Before Ino could finish Kiba put his hand over her mouth. She was completely startled and tried to struggle.

"Uhm, excuse me everyone , but I and Ino have matters to discuss with." Kiba said while dragging the hopless and clearly mad Ino out of the room."

" Boink "

The sound of the door echoed after them.

Everyone just stared and look at one another.

"They are really starting to get fishy." Commented Naruto.

------Meanwhile-----

"MMHM" Ino bit Kiba's hand .

"Ouch! What the Hell?"

" Hey! That's my line, what's the big idea dragging me out here?"

"Okay, First things first. Our communication is nothing but pure business."

"Go on." Ino was all ears.

"You are the most arrogant, selfish, shallow headed, vain, smelly girly girl, and everything I do not like kind of specie that exist."

Ino was offended, what was his point?

"And your point is?"

"In no right mind would a guy such as myself , would ask a girl who is completely a nightmare to be with would ask her a favor."

Ino was getting more annoyed with the insults and such a long speech, why can't he just get to the point already before she losses her patience.

"What?!?" Like not even in hell would she say yes to the favor even after she hears it.

"Its about--- "

**Okay I know I said I wouldn't post the next chap until it reaches 10 reviews but kittyxninja really motivates me and for that I dedicate this chap to her. Please review, and if you really like crack pairings that involves Hinata please read Evane Singer's story or my younger sister's story… Okay I forgot her name it's too long to remember but it's called Clash of Fate. Thanks, and please review.**


	6. It's a Secret

"Swosh"

A cold breeze, and leaves flutter at the atmosphere of Konaha, it is already mid day only a few more hours and darkness will rule, unknowingly something waits or rather someone…

"Hmm, should we go now?" asked an agitated voice.

"No, it's still too early."

"Now's the best time."

"Hush now, don't question his authority, you imbecile." Said a female voice

"You're really a pain in the ass, do you know that?" Replied the first voice.

"You two are really annoying, Let's go."

With that the vague shadows disappeared into the woods.

--------Meanwhile---------

"It's about—uhm it's about, … can you guarantee that you will cooperate?"

_Ugh! Who does he think he is, her master? Not while I breathe will I cooperate with you, but then again, I really want to listen to what you have to say._

"Fine." Ino reluctantly replied.

"It's about- it's about ---"

"Will you spit it out already!"

"Well excuse me that I find it extremely difficult to believe you could keep a secret with that loud mouth of yours!"

" Ugh! You know what, I don't blame you I feel exactly the same way, but didn't I give you my word that this is just pure business?"

"Fine, it's about Hinata and Naruto."

" I'm listening."

" You know that I, Shino and Hinata are like siblings, right?"

"Yeah so?"

"**YOU** do know that she has a crush on Naruto."

"And it concerns me because?"

" I don't want you to help Kurenai-sensei with the baby."

"So that's all?"

"Yep, that's all."

"So I'm supposed to agree?"

"Basically, as a matter of fact."

"Okay, fine, … **Like why would I agree to that?!?**"

"Do you really have to be a princess?!?"

"Well, yeah, it is after all a business; I need to be assured that I will also be beneficial to whatever the business is all about."

"Ugh, do you know you are so tiring to be with?"

" Yah. Why? Are you not man enough to face me?"

"F- you know, my throat is dry, my limbs ache, my head hurts, my nose itches, and my eyes seem to go blind when you are near, and I don't want to prolong my sufferings anymore, so let me just get things straight and clear for you and for me."

"Gosh, is that all, I could make better insults than that."

" You know what Ino, I don't care are you ganna listen or what?"

"Fine."

"Since Hinata is so madly in love with Naruto, and since she is so quiet and shy, which I found annoying before, but after being with you I change my mind."

_Insults, again… can't he go on without insulting me?_

"Let's leave the fact that we hate each other okay, and move on with Hinata and Naruto."

"Sorry, I just hate you so much."

"You're really getting of my nerves Kiba."

"Since she's so shy, and Naruto is so oblivious, I want her to be able to let Naruto see that she is deserving of his attention, like her attention (Probably obsession) to him as well. I mean, her shyness always get's in the way, and she really needs to get out of her comfort zone and make Naruto see that she is the one for him."

"So in short, you want them to spend time with each other for Naruto to notice her?"

"Yah, like that. Are you with me?"

"Okay, I hate you too as well, but fine, I'll even help Hinata get Naruto to notice her."

"You? Help?"

"Yah."

"Whahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?!?"

"I can't imagine Hinata looking like a flirt."

_Did he just call me a slut?_

"**Bang!" **Ino punched Kiba at the nose.

"Ouch! Okay now that really hurt!"

"Well, you deserved it! You're so insensitive, like a pig!"

"Wow, insulting your own kind? You b-"

"Go ahead and call me a bitch."

" I wouldn't, cause that would be an insult to their amazing specie, I was about to say you big headed, walking stick, who thinks she is beautiful but looks like bratz."

"I'm surprise you even know bratz."

"Don't get me wrong Ino, but you and the doll look like twins."

"Grrr! I don't know what's worse you insulting me or Sasuke, not noticing me?"

"Well I certainly know why Sasuke doesn't bother to look at you!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Cause he'll know he'll be looking at a slut!"

_Slap!_

"I hate you and I never want to speak to you again!"

------Just then Kakashi arrived in the hallway------

"You know what, I feel exactly the same you're not so fun to be with anyway."

"That's just great! If you're looking for fun why don't you just go and play video game, that's certainly appropriate for you!"

"Now, Ino, I didn't know you stalked me."

"You know what, I'm so tired that it's as if I'm you're toy."

"And I'm so tired that you're like my mother."

"Fine, starting now, go find another girl to have fun with."

"Fine, anyone is better than you."

"Hmph!"

"Grrrr! Come Akamaru."

Kiba walked towards the Hallway and met Kakashi-sensei, while Ino sat at a bench, clearly exhausted for all the saliva and sweat she wasted.

"Ah, good afternoon Kakashi-sensei." Kiba bowed.

"Hmm, Good afternoon too, Kiba, what's going on with Ino?"

"(I thought he was ganna ask about the baby…) Uhm, nothing, why don't you ask her Kakashi-sensei. I'll go on now, come Akamaru."

"Arfff!"

Kiba walked towards the elevator with Akamaru on his heels and Kakashi completely confused, just then Gai-sensei went out of the room saw Ino sitting at a bench but didn't bother to talk to her, instead he walked towards Kakashi…

"What is going on with Ino?" asked Kakashi.

"Boy trouble, I guess."

"Boy trouble? I thought she liked Sasuke?"

"I'm not completely sure what's going on, but the youth are really unpredictable now a days."

"hmm, what were they talking about anyway?"

"Not sure they were completely quite until we heard Ino punched Kiba."

"Oh, I completely forgot. . .How's the baby?"

"It's a boy, Kurenai named him Kuma."

"Bear? "

"Yah, why were you late again."

"You know why."

"Huh? No I don't, that's why I'm asking."

Kakashi just smiled with his eyes, and Gai finally realized what he meant.

"Hmm, you're a good sensei Kakashi."

After saying such Gai patted Kakashi on his shoulder and asked him to go with him and see the baby.

-----Inside-----

"Kakashi! You're late." Tsunade angrily remarked.

"Ah,(Kakashi scratch his head), well, that ain't new is it?"

Everyone laugh, except for the lady hokage, Kakashi didn't even try to make an excuse as to why.

"Don't try to deceive me Kakashi, I know what you are up to. Fine, you're going to head the Konoha Ninja's Bonding Camp."

"Oh man, I was planning to finish my "Icha Icha Paradise"."

"Eh, don't worry about it Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he had a big smile on his face whatever was "The Konoha Ninjas Bonding Camp" all about, it was going to be cool if Kakashi-sensei was going to head it.

----------Kiba's Pov------

(In his room)

"Aaaah," Kiba let his breath out as he finished drinking a bottle of water. Then he unzipped his leather jacket and laid on his bed.

"_That stupid girl." _Kiba thought about you know who.

"_Why did I even agree going to that flower shop anyway? When I grow up and have a kid of my own I'd tell him to never go near the Yamanaka's Flower Shop."_

Kiba thought as he cursed that day, it was certainly a long day, he was amazed that he even had the strength to go home after he and Ino had fought.

"_If I ever lose my voice that girl's sure to blame. Ugh! Why does she affect me so much? I hate her."_

"_I hate you and I never want to speak to you again!" _Kiba could hear Ino telling him over and over again. He hated her as well, but why does he feel so different.

------------Meanwhile----------

(In the Hospital)

"Oi, Ino." Shikamaru called Ino while she was staring over the window outside the room of Kurenai-sensei.

Ino looked at Shikamaru as if trying to make sure someone was calling her.

"Oh, Shikamaru, sorry I'm a little bewildered at the moment, you were saying?"

"I just called you."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, why don't you come in with us?"

"Sorry I can't. I'm ashamed right now. You know why."

Shikamaru went nearer Ino and said…

"What's going on between you and Kiba?"

Bewildered and confuse, Ino asked…

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, you were strangers, now you're the best of enemies. You're like my sister Ino, what happened?"

Ino, just stared at the distance and wondered as well, how come in just one day, she had so much experiences, she felt as though all her emotions had been asleep and now awake. How did Kiba do it? She just stared at Shikamaru and replied…

"I don't know, it's a secret."

**Hai! I thought I was going to discontinue this story…. Ugh! No one reads this anyway, but I had a dreamed that someone reviewed me and when I checked my mail, Low and behold, someone added me to their fave list, oh well, at least there are still people who read this boring story… Anyway please review, I'm losing my motivation here. Peace! **

**Spoilers: (If I contine)**

**Sasuke's coming Back and want something from Ino. **

**Reviews!**


	7. Spread the Word

Spread the Word

A new day begins in the peaceful Konoha village (at least for now)….

--------Camp fire somewhere in a forest outside Konoha (the sun was setting)---------

The boys and girls were separated for a while by Kakashi-sensei, but after today they will be assigned in new groups with whom they shall stay with until the Bonding Camp is over.

At the boys' group, where a campfire was set and their tents had just been set up, Naruto and the gang decided to have a little guy to guy talk. (Beside Naruto to the right is Shikamaru beside Shikamaru is Chouji, beside Chouji is Shino, beside Shino is Kiba, beside Kiba is Lee and beside him are Neji and the other pale boy with black hair).

"So guys, I have something very interesting to tell you." Naruto said with a smirk trying to get everyone's attention.

"Like what? You finally figured out how to hold a fart?"

Kiba remarked clearly surprise Naruto didn't fart at him, even though he was teasing him awhile ago. Others laugh as well, it was a good first night of their Konoha Bonding Camp.

"Well to tell you the truth (Pause then a stinky smell) …"

Coughs from the crowd with complaints and curses (their boys you know).

"Yep, I was saving it."

"**What the Hell**?!? Do you plan to murder us?"

"Nope, as I was saying something interesting happened awhile ago."

"What is it Naruto?" Lee asked as everyone paid attention.

"It's about Kiba and Ino."

"**We know already!**" They all said except for Kiba who looked confuse and startled and Naruto with the look that he had already anticipated their response.

"Oh men! Since when was I a center of a guy gossip?"

" Since you and Ino had an LQ." replied Shino with a poker face or smirking face (can't tell).

"What's an LQ?"

Asked Sai, not referring to anyone in particular.

" LQ , Lovers 'quarrel, if you're going to talk about the issue in the hospital that'll be so tiring."

Remarked Shikamaru.

"Huh? What happened?"

A completely oblivious Sai asked.

"No, I didn't say yesterday, I meant today."

Now everyone paid attention…

"You, see early this morning I was going to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, for breakfast, and met Sakura-chan who was going to the lady-hokage's tower…"

_------------Flashback-------------_

"_Ah! What a wonderful day!" Naruto sighed as he walked to his favorite Ramen Shop. Yesterday there were two new interesting things that happened, and if he had a diary he'd write them down. First is the LQ of Kiba and Ino, and the Bonding Camp today, he was pretty excited and wanted to have a full breakfast before the orientation this morning, He'll probably eat two jumbo ramens or three._

_Then he met Sakura as she walked towards the Hokage's tower._

"_Oi! Good morning Sakura-chan."_

"_Ah, good morning too, Naruto."_

"_Eh, Sakura-chan, are you going to the Hokage's tower?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Why, don't you join me for breakfast, promise my treat."_

"_Uhm, okay I haven't eaten yet and I was supposed to be there an hour later anyway."_

_------------------(Back to the present)--------------------_

"As I and Sakura headed towards the Ramen Shop we saw Ino and Kiba fighting again, and when we saw them at the orientation, Kiba whispered something to Ino and it's as if they hadn't fought earlier that day, by the way they talked to each other it's as if there is a little understanding … Did you ask for forgiveness Kiba?"

"You nosy little fox who still smell of fart. I wouldn't dare ask for her forgiveness, and a guy like me has no reason to." Replied Kiba

"Hmm, I talked to Ino yesterday and when I asked her about you two, she told me it was a secret, I got to admit you two are beginning to look fishy."

"Even I've notice ." added Neji who was quite for awhile.

" You guys are really weird lately. But even if you two always fought with each other, you do look good together."

"Okay, now you guys are starting to get scary. What are you trying to do, get me to admit something not true."

"No, were just wondering what's going on." Chouji replied Kiba.

"I don't even like that kind of gal! She's… She's, she's self centered, big headed, kinda stupid, loud mouth and too girly for my taste."

"And you're too like her ." Added Naruto.

"Do you hear what you're saying? We are not a like."

"You are." Shino answered him.

"I read in a book a saying that says "the more you hate the more you love"." Shared Sai.

"Now that is low. A girl like Ino probably invented that saying, so she wouldn't lose her self confidence if a boy said mean things about her, or to make herself feel better."

"Now, Kiba don't insult the other half of our specie." Naruto reprimanded Kiba.

"Yah, you practically live with women." Chouji answered.

"But, they're different. Their independent and strong willed, not to mention respectable women."

"Ugh! This argument is so tiring." Complained Shikamaru.

"I think this argument is intriguing." Defended Lee.

"Well, I agree with Shikamaru, this is tiring and I'm hungry. Who'll cook?" asked Kiba.

Everyone stared at each other and looked at Chouji.

" I love to eat but that doesn't make me a chief."

Everyone was quite for a moment. Then Naruto volunteered.

"Fine, I'll cook but its ramen got it?"

" Okay, mother you go cook our meal, while I be with Nature." Kiba announced as he set off to the woods. And guess what … he met the one person he was looking for…

------------(Somewhere in the Woods)------------

"Oi, Ino, come here."

Ino walked over to him quietly.

"Do you know how much trouble you are?" She began as a greeting.

"I can't disagree, their beginning to doubt my sanity as well."

"What?"

"Their beginning to think that I actually have a thing for you. Which they should know I wouldn't have a thing for someone as low as you."

"Now, you're just annoying me more. But were even."

"I think we should stay as far away from each other."

" Yah, I certainly know what you mean, just talking with you right now is putting my reputation at risk."

"But I'm worried about our plan."

"I'm more worried about my reputation."

"We're clearly on the same boat here. So how'd it go?"

"Well, we were playing spin the bottle and the bottle chose Hinata and she picked truth, then I ask her who's her crush and why."

"So how did she do."

"She blushed like Hell, and was clearly lost for words, she was about to confess when.."

"When?"

"That Sakura changed the subject to us two, now their getting suspicious about what we talked about awhile ago. That's why I'm worried about my reputation, I'll rather die an old maid than get stuck with you."

" I agree, and I have the same problem. Oh no!"

"What?"

" Naruto is right were too alike, you got to get away from me."

" Okay, what are you saying fleabag?"

"I'm just saying that were too alike, and that gets me scared, one day I might wake up agreeing with you that Uchiha Sasuke does look good."

"He does doesn't he?"

"Well, until he changed his outfit to that tent, he looked like he was wearing a dress. Oh God! I'm sounding like a gay man. You stay away from me bratz."

"Ugh! Well excuse me, I'll stay away from you even without your order, but I do agree, he does look a little gayish in that outfit."

"Ino, I'm a guy and we're not close. So go back to your girly dimension."

"Fine."

When, Ino left Kiba felt a sudden chill in the atmosphere and saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and it says…

**Too early for an update? I know, but we don't have school today. Anyway please suggest and comment, I need more motivation. On the next chapter (If I get enough reviews ) I might share what Ino and Kiba were planning. Byebye and please review!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Crow

**Hi Ya'll!**

**It's me again…**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Sorry if you might see grammatical errors or wrong spellings, cuz I'm in a rush,,,**

**Anyway this chapter might be about Kiba and Ino's POV… Merry Christmas!**

**Chapter 8: The Crow**

(In Kakashi's Cabin)

"I see." Kakashi sighed, as some Anbu gathered outside his cabin.

"You may go now, but be careful and don't wake the children." He instructed them.

"Hai." They all said and bowed then left and joined the shadows.

While Kakashi went back to his cabin, holding a piece of paper in his hands, he knows a crow is nearby.

"This is going to be bothersome…" He sighed again.

"Well, Yamanaka Ino, I know just what to do to you."

Kiba stomped of his way back to the boys' area they were busy eating.

"Oi, Kiba what took ya soo long?" asked Naruto.

"Arf!" Akamaru joined in as he was busy eating as well.

"Nothing, Kiba said as he headed to his tent.

"Oi, Kiba aren't you ganna eat?" asked Naruto.

"Nope." He replied.

"Oh well, more for me." Naruto exclaimed as he was about to gulp down at the food, and everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

Kiba just entered his tent.

(Kiba's POV)

"What does this mean?" Kiba asked himself as he stared at the piece of paper he found earlier.

_The crow sits and waits_

_For the maiden that will feed him_

_Not destiny or fate_

_Can save the maiden's life so trim_

_When feeding is done_

_And the maiden left, empty handed_

_The crow will soon be gone_

_Now their destiny is decided_

_With the crows belly full_

_And the maiden not needed_

_Darkness will be cruel_

_And the maiden will soon be dead_

_To his collection the crow shall add_

_The poor maiden's heart_

_He has no mercy for he is bad_

_Now everything is torn apart_

"Ugh! This stupid rhymes! They mean nothing!"

Kiba crumpled the paper then threw it, Akamaru went to his tent.

"Hey boy." Kiba patted him as Akamaru laid down beside him.

Kiba just stared at the ceiling of his tent and thought about Ino.

"This last two days, it's as if I've just lived my life. I started to be angry, annoyed, and completely feel a lot of things I haven't felt before."

"Arf." Akamaru stated.

"No, boy, why would I think about her?"

"_But deep within me I was thinking about her. I can't understand it. I hate her, but I can stand her, I can stand her even if I hate her? I mean I don't even understand what I'm saying. She's just so intimidating, the way she defends herself, the way she's soo controlling. Ugh! And the way she, just make me want to see her and then look away. Ugh! I mean what is that?"_

"I Can't understand anymore!!!!!!!" Kiba screamed, and that frightened some birds.

Then Naruto peeked into his cabin.

"Hey Kiba, can't solve you're math problem?" Naruto annoyed him.

Kiba then threw him a frying pan, he was after all, assigned to bring them.

"Get out! Orange fart!"

"Hey, I'm completely good at math!"

"Ugh!"

(Girls' site)

"Oi, Ino, you've been staring at nothingness all this time." Sakura told her

"Hmm, oh it's nothing."

Sakura then sat down beside her.

"Hey, Ino I can be a bitch sometimes, and I ended our friendship years ago, but hey, you can still talk to me."

"If I did, would you understand? I can't even figure it out myself."

"Oh my gosh! Are you talking about Kiba?!?"

"What?!?" Ino blushed then stood up quite defensively.

"I knew it Ino."

"What are you talking about, I wasn't referring to a per-"

"Yeah were referring about mixed emotions right, and who can trigger that but a certain someone."

"You're absurd!"

"Then what is it then."

"It's—it's something, but it's not Kiba."

"Ino, the mind may deceive but never what you feel."

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot of times from movies." Ino said as she headed back to her tent.

(In Ino's Tent)

"Could Sakura be right? What if I was thinking about you? I don't want to think that I might actually like you, no way, there must be some logical explanation, like you've been quarrelling a lot and then plotted together, so it's only natural that you might mistake these feelings. So don't be foolish Ino." Ino told herself.

"Or probably, you might actually like him." said someone from outside her tent.

"Who is that?"

(Somewhere in the woods)

"Eh,are you sure about what you're doing? You're leaving them clues ya know."

"Yah, I can't help but agree."

"Don't the two of you trust me?" A male voice whispered and the shadows disappeared.

**So okay, that's all, I know pretty short, but I only have a few time left, before my parents are back so love ya all, and can you guess what the message means? Thanks a lot and Merry Christmas! Oh, and if you want can you all, check my Inkless Pen, I know I have wrong spellings, I don't check my stories before I post it.**


	9. Hit Two Birds With One Stone

**Lalalalala**

**Hi, it's me again, been a long time huh?**

**And yah I know I've been giving you nothing but short pointless chapters…**

**Well I hope this makes up for it,**

**Hope you'll like it and I wish I'll hear from all of you, **

**(waiting for a comment that gives me advice and a little criticism)**

**If I don't, well…**

**To all those who've reviewed and will review I love you all and…**

**(Marami pong salamat sa inyong lahat, naway pagpalain kayo ng Diyos ngayong bagong taon.)**

**Translation: Thank you very much to everyone, may the Lord bless you this new year.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hit Two Birds with One Stone**

"Ah!" Naruto sighed.

"Nice night isn't it?" He asked his team, clearly wanting to engage in a conversation. But the only response he got was a blushing Hinata, a Kiba who is leaning against a tree with a look that says I"I don't want to be disturbed cuz I'm thinking" and a surprisingly quite and sighing Ino, who seems she is thinking deeply as well. He certainly has nothing against his assigned team, but they were boring. So he decided to try again.

"So… you guys, hungry?" still no response.

"Cuz, I am." Only the chirping birds and the cold night breeze was paying attention to him. Finally someone spoke.

"Fine, I'm hungry too, who'll cook?" Kiba finally spoke while stretching and yawning and Akamaru was sitting peacefully.

"I would cook." Hinata volunteered, without blushing but is still quite.

"Great." Naruto exclaimed clearly pleased that these people still had an appetite. But there was a problem…

"We don't have wood. Fine I'll go get some wood." Naruto said as he was about to stand up but Kiba exclaimed…

"NO! … You stay here, while I go, … Ino you coming with?" and as if Ino finally snap backed to her senses she stared at Kiba, she first gave a confuse look at him then as if to read a message she stood up and said…

"Yeah, I coming, you two prepare dinner." She said bluntly and joined Kiba in the darkness. Naruto just smiled.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed

"They just needed some alone time together, right Hina-chan?" Naruto shared to Hinata, and Hinata just nodded her head and smiled.

If only Naruto knew it was the other way around…

* * *

----------------------(In Kakashi's cabin)------------------------

"You teamed her up with whom?!?" Anko, stared at Kakashi who was sitting on a wooden chair and reading his book. He slowly looked up and repeated his answer.

"I teamed her up with Naruto, Hinata and Kiba." He replied calmly and went back to reading.

"May I ask why? (Anko was looking viscous like she was going to bite Kakashi) I mean, I don't mind Naruto, but what about the others… I think it would have been better if Sakura and Sai were her teammates as well." She reasoned clearly displeased with Kakashi's decision.

"Anko," Kakashi looked up and stared at her.

"This activity is called "Konoha Ninjas' Bonding Camp", the goal is to strengthen the bond of the other ninjas with each other, other than their teammates so, it means that they should interact with one another, if it was Sakura, Sai and Naruto then it'll be like team Kakashi with Ino right? Now where is the spirit of this bonding camp present in the given situation?" Kakashi lectured Anko as if she was a confused student.

"Fine, how about Kiba and Hinata, their team mates right? Where's the bonding spirit in that?" Anko sarcastically reasoned out.

"Well, Kiba for his good senses, that can easily detect danger and Hinata for her Byakugan."

"Uh-huh (with an unsatisfied look and tone) , how 'bout Neji Hyuga? He also has a Byakugan and is clearly better than Hinata." Anko reasoned out again.

"Then, Ino will be the only female, besides, if she needs someone to go with her it'll be a female, and don't question me on why the other teams has only one girl, cuz you do know the heaviness of this situation." Kakashi, calmly replied.

"Ino, needs protection." He said as his closing statement.

"That I'm aware of, (Anko's look eased a little) I'll go now and report back to the Hokage." She said as she exited Kakashi's cabin and outside were waiting only a few Anbus.

"Kakashi," she called back before living.

"You take care of these students." She said.

"Bye." He replied and Anko and the Anbus disappeared into the woods.

* * *

--------------------(In the woods)--------------------

"Okay, now they're alone together, and we must gather firewood, but before we get to that let's think of an incredibly genius reason as to why we two are close then fight, a good reason that will hide the fact that we are playing matchmaker for Naruto and Hinata. And then if we succeed we can go back on hating each other." Kiba stated and Ino just looked at her toes, as if she was thinking something else.

"Hey, Ino?" Kiba asked, he was surprise that Ino was quite, then she finally looked up and stared at him.

"How 'bout if we pretend that we're together." She replied quite seriously.

"What?!?"

* * *

-------------------------( Naruto and Hinata sitting impatiently at the camp site)-------------------

"They're taking pretty long." Naruto complained as he aimlessly walked to and fro, sits down then up again.

"Well do you think we should go look for them?" Hinata said while fidgeting with her fingers and looking at her feet.

"Nah, we'll probably disturb them if we did find them besides no one will be left here if we did."

"Uhm, okay." And nothing more was said.

* * *

-----------------------(back in the woods)------------------------

"So you're saying that "pretending" (pretending with emphasis) as lovers would be to our advantage?" Kiba asked sounding unconvinced yet with a hint of understanding.

"Yeah, I mean think about it, we are getting real pissed with all these issues about us, and sooner or later we might just need to plan about Hinata and Naruto, what if they catch us, and what if we can't convince them, most importantly what if they find out about our plans and we'll be facing worse issue than this… I'm just saying what if we just "pretend" to avoid suspicion or any unexpected revelation."

"So, this is all just so they'd stop tormenting us?"

"Basically, yes."

"So what if they'd asked when all this stuff happened?"

"We just tell them it's all just for fun."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Well, it's not impossible."

"Ugh, fine, it doesn't seem a bad idea though."

"Good. Agreed?" Ino held out her hand to him.

"Agreed." Kiba takes her hand and shakes it.

"Let's get back to work."

And the two of them gathered the fire wood.

* * *

When they arrived Naruto kept on bugging the both of them, but they didn't pay him any attention they agreed to start pretending tomorrow. When they finished eating they all prepared for bed, Naruto and Kiba were already snoring n their tents, and Ino had just changed into her pajamas, when Hinata spoke…

"So, did you think about it?" Hinata asked Ino while she was applying a bug repellant lotion on her skin.

"Yes, I did." Ino said weakly while looking down, and remembering what she and Hinata had talked about the night before.

"And?"

"I thought about it." She replied and went to her tent.

When Ino was in her tent she was filled with mixed emotions and thoughts, was she going to succeed? What will happen? Was she this desperate to find something interesting to do with her completely boring life that she teamed up with Kiba and brought all these dilemmas to herself? But one thing was certain there is no turning back.

**(next day)**

"Okay." Kakashi started as gathered the students at a meadow.

"We have a fun activity today." He said as he handed them out boxes, one for each team.

"Do you see those two birds sitting at the branch of the tree, about twelve inches apart from each other?"

"Yes."

"Well I assigned one tree for each team with the same birds. The birds are glued to their position so they won't fly off. Now open your boxes."

The teams eagerly opened their boxes. They found a sling shot and one rock.

"This is to test your mind and skill without going near the tree, you must be able to injure the two birds, using only one stone and one chance. The team that will win will be able to get one bag of marshmallows and will be able to watch t.v. in my cabin."

"Is that all?"Naruto butted in.

"Good luck to all of you." Kakashi said and everyone went to their positions and racking their brains on how to hit two birds with one stone.

"Oh my gosh, how can you possibly hit two birds with one stone?" Ino said.

"Hmm, what were the two of you ganna say awhile ago before Kakashi called as here?"

Ino blushed.

"Well, … Kiba, say it."

"What?!? You say it."

"Guys, lets first solve this task."

"I don't know why you guys find this such a hard task."

'Oh if you're so smart why don't you take the shot."

"Fine." Kiba said took the one stone and aimed at the two birds.

"Kiba, don't be reckless." Ino watch horrified as Kiba let the stone fly, unfortunately the stone didn't hit the birds but the the branch above them, Ino was filled with range, and punched Kiba in the head.

"You stupid, person!!!!!!"

"Not only did you waste our chance you also have such a bad aim, how did you ever become a ninja!" Ino's remarks caught Kakashi's attention.

"What's going on?"

"He-" before Ino could continue they heard the branch above the two birds break and fell on top of the two birds.

"Well, I guess your team one." Kakashi said with a poker face.

"WH-wh-wh, ugh, mmm" Ino was stuttering, it was so unbelievable, was she outwitted.

"Wow, Kiba you did it!"Naruto said running towards Kiba who had just got up with a bump on his head. Naruto then messed his hair up.

"Wow, I didn't know, you all thought lowly of me."

"How did you figure it out Kiba?" Hinata said.

"Well, it was pretty obvious that with just one stone you can't harm to birds, instead of wasting your time figuring that out, looked for other things that would, and use the stone to cause the change and the other object to execute the task. I mean I was after all a ninja not just because I look good as one."

Ino deep inside thought, could what Kiba had said explain their situation right now? Fate's answer: **Duh!**

* * *

**Yeah I know, too late for a greeting, but hey the year just started, I just want to know if you all understand what I'm trying to do here, and all the mysteries and the things I haven't explained doesn't mean they're unnecessary but that they are the things that you should pounder on. I'm quite disappointed with Inkless Pen I actually like the plot a lot and it was certainly more fun to do than this though, and it was a lot less dragging so I guess I'm not continuing it cuz only a few supports it. If you found any grammatical errors sorry about that I don't check my stories before I post them.**


End file.
